


A New Beginning

by Faery14



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faery14/pseuds/Faery14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote a story/fan-fiction based on Roosterteeth and Achievement Hunter. It's about an orphan girl named Madison, and how an accident changes her life forever. She becomes family to the Roosterteeth crew, and gets a new beginning.  Yeah... I suck at summaries, but just read, review, and enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a prologue than actually part of the story, but please read and enjoy :)

A New Beginning  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Roosterteeth!

Description/Prologue:  
Madison is a 5’4” 15 year old girl with dark brown eyes and waist length brown hair. She’s and orphan, and lives in a run-down orphanage in Austin, Texas. She knows nothing about her past except for that her legal name is Madison Louise Ramba.  
Being the oldest kid at the dilapidating place, she often gives up her own food or place to sleep for some of the younger kids, who definitely have a harder time coping than she does. She doesn’t mind though, she would rather see all the younger kids get adopted and have a better life, but because of the condition of the place, it doesn’t happen very often. A kid that gets adopted from here is very lucky indeed.  
As for personal belongings, she doesn’t have many. She owns a couple of used t-shirts, one pair of clearly worn out jeans, and a pair of shorts for when summer comes around. The other item that she owns, she greatly prizes and almost never takes off. It is a rope like necklace with small stones woven into it with a small wooden cross in the middle. She has never really been one for religion, but the necklace gives her comfort when things get just a little too hard, or when life really becomes a struggle.  
For the most part she is happy though. She is able to walk the streets freely, and really get to see the beauty of the city.


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review! Love you all!

‘Walking along the sidewalks in Austin in the morning is beautiful’, Madison thought. It was a Friday morning and she had woken up especially early just to see the first spring sunrise of the year at a special spot she loved to visit. The people at the orphanage hadn’t told her about it though…they never told her anything anymore…they didn’t speak to any of the kids unless absolutely necessary. No, she had found out after overhearing some people at a café a few blocks from the orphanage. She had been walking on one of her routes around the city when she heard them, wasting time so she didn’t have to go back to the orphanage anytime soon.

‘The sunrise is so close! I have to hurry so I’m not late!’ The bright pinks and oranges of the sunrise had begun to peak out over the skyline, and Madison was closing in on her special place to watch sunrises. Her special place was a large open field, across the street a little ways in before a building owned by a company called Roosterteeth, whatever that was. The field and the building were on a street called Ralph Ablanedo Drive. ‘So many weird names you never really think about…’she thought.

Once she got to her field, her breath caught and she took in the wonderful view. The sun was a perfect half circle over the field, and was met on each side by tall trees. All she could think was ‘Wow, this is really amazing!’ She was really lucky she had overheard those people! She knew that there would most likely be no people on the road, and so she started stepping backwards towards the edge of the sidewalk to get a fuller view of the scene in front of her. She kept backing up, and ended up in the street. Her normally sharp senses were dulled as she gave her full attention to the enthralling view. 

She never saw the car until it was too late. She dully heard the screeching of brakes, and turned to face the oncoming car. She didn’t even have time to scream as the world before her faded to black.


	3. Gavin Free

Gavin Free is a 24 year old Brit with light sandy blond hair, and he has lived in America for at least a year now. He woke up this morning out of a fitful sleep. He had constantly woken up last night and he was exhausted. In all of his time living in America, that was probably his worst sleep ever! Well, out of those he could remember anyway. Even the steaming coffee in front of him didn’t help in the least. ‘Maybe it’s because of the new apartment’, he pondered. Since he first came to America, Gavin had lived with Geoff and Griffin Ramsey, and their little daughter Millie, but he had finally bought an apartment of his own.

‘Screw it; I’ll just go into work early for a change…well in this case very early’, he finally decided. Gavin worked for a company called Roosterteeth Productions, in a branch called Achievement Hunter. Roosterteeth is a production company of which the purpose is to create live action shorts and machinima based on video games, as well as an awesome series called Red vs. Blue, which has taken on many levels of fame in the gaming world. He works with Geoff as well as a bunch of other people he proudly calls friends. 

After resigning to the fact that he wasn’t going to get any kind of rest this morning, he went back to his room to get ready for work. He had no idea that his world would turn upside down in less than two hours. He changed out of his sweatpants and white tank into a pair of dark jeans and his red ‘Touch My Awesome Button’ t-shirt. He left his Austin apartment and locked the front door, slapping himself awake on the way to his car. Once he got in and started the car, he turned the radio on and hoped it would help wake him up even more.

He backed out of the parking lot and began on his way to work. ‘I’m lucky the roads aren’t that busy yet’, Gavin thought, as he fought against the tiredness that had begun to creep back into his body. After he was driving for a while, he was finally on Ralph Ablanedo Drive and had a few minutes on the road before he would be at work. As he went down the road, the field in front of the office came into view. He caught sight of the sunrise and was distracted. He had no idea that there was a young girl backing into the street watching the same view. He took his eyes of the sunrise to check if he was close to the driveway of the office when he noticed there was something in the street. ‘Not something, SOMEONE!’ he realized, and slammed on the brakes. The girl heard the screeching of his brakes and turned to see the car with surprise and fear written all over her face. Gavin tried to move away but it was too late, everything was too late, he saw the girl too late, he hit the brakes too late, and his mind couldn’t comprehend the fact that he has just hit a human being with his car, feet away from the office.


	4. EMS

“Oh God, be okay, please be okay!!” Gavin said as he quickly got out of the car and ran towards the girl, who was lying on the ground. It looked like she had blacked out and was unconscious. Gavin was praying that nothing was majorly wrong with her as he called 9-1-1 and told the person on the receiver the situation and where he was. By the time the ambulance pulled up, Gavin had already picked up the poor girl and laid her in the grass next to the sidewalk, and then he himself sat there beside her silently, hoping and praying that she was okay. Three EMS people came out of the ambulance with a stretcher, two of them placing the girl on the stretcher, while the third came over to him.

“Do you know the girl in any way sir?” the EMS person said.  
“No sir, I don’t, but I feel horrible that I hit and possibly injured her” Gavin said  
“Well, would you like to come with us in the ambulance, since you seem to care so much?”  
“That would make me feel better, but I don’t want to leave my car here.” Gavin said, not wanting his colleagues from work recognizing his car and calling him all day, he definitely wasn’t planning on coming to work now.  
“Then drive right behind the ambulance. There won’t be many cars out this early, so you should be able to keep up with us” the EMS person said, offering the solution that Gavin needed.  
“Thank you so much sir” Gavin said.  
“You’re welcome. Now listen closely before we leave for the hospital”.  
Gavin hadn’t even noticed that the girl was already in the ambulance along with the other two EMS people while he was talking to the third in front of him, but didn’t mention that while he said “Okay, I’m listening”.  
“When we get to the hospital parking lot, you can’t follow the ambulance to the emergency entrance with your car. So you will have to park, then go into the front entrance and tell the person at the front desk that I gave you permission to stay with the young lady on the stretcher. That person will know it was me who told you and will let you through. You get all that?”  
“Yes, I got all of it, and once again thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me.” Gavin said, now wide awake, his mind reeling from what had just taken place.  
“You’re welcome, now let’s get going!” The third EMS person said before turning away from Gavin and walking towards the ambulance.


	5. Kind Help

As Gavin got into his car, he remembered that he had to call someone at work to say that he wasn’t going to be able to come in today. ‘I can’t call Michael or Ray in this situation; they’ll be too suspicious. I also can’t call Jack, Gus, or Burnie. Jack because…well…I probably wouldn’t call him normally, and I can’t call Gus and Burnie because they’ll want a bigger explanation. Well Geoff it is, I know he’ll understand more than the other guys.” Gavin pondered for some time while driving behind the ambulance. He knew he could trust Geoff in this situation, Geoff had become a father figure for Gavin, and Gavin had a lot of respect for him, even if they did fool around a lot. 

Gavin dialed up Geoff and got the usual hello whenever you wake Geoff up; “Hello Gavin, what the hell do you want this early in the morning?” Geoff groggily said into the mouthpiece.  
“Well Geoff I’m in a spot of trouble and won’t be able to make it to work today, would you mind coming up with an excuse to tell the guys today at work?” Gavin asked, silently hoping Geoff wouldn’t try to push the topic too much.  
The grogginess was out of Geoff’s voice when he said; “Is everything okay Gavin?”  
Gavin sighed and said; “Yeah, I’m alright, I’m just having some personal issues at the moment.”  
“Alright buddy, I’ll let this slide and ask questions later, but just know that if you need anything today just call alright.”  
“Yea, thanks so much Geoff, got to go now.”  
“Alright, Bye Gavin”  
“Bye Geoff”  
As Gavin hung up the phone, he pulled into the hospital parking lot and went to park, following the EMS person’s instructions. He walked in the front entrance and immediately went to the front desk.  
“Can I help you Hun?” the lady at the front desk asked.  
“Yes please, I came behind the ambulance that just pulled in, and I was wondering if I could see the girl that was in the ambulance?” Gavin asked.  
“I’m sorry Hun, but if you don’t have permission from someone I can’t let you in.” The lady said, noticing the sad expression that crossed Gavin’s face.  
Gavin was just about to walk away from the desk when he remembered the rest of what the EMS person told him and said; “Oh wait I do have permission from someone!”  
“And who would that be?” the lady said, a suspicious look coming over her face.  
“The EMS person that was driving the ambulance, he said if I came in here and told the person at the front desk, then I would be able to see the girl!” Gavin said, hope rising in his chest.  
“Oh, Frank actually told you that you could see the girl! Then you can surely see the girl.” The lady said, surprise in her expression. “In fact, let’s go right now.”  
“Oh thank you so much ma’am.” Gavin said as the lady led him down the hallway to where a man was standing.  
The man turned to face them and Gavin recognized him as the EMS person who had given him all of the instructions.  
“Here you go Frank, I trust you’ll take him to the room?” the lady said.  
“Yep, I’ll take him. Thanks so much Mary.”

As the front desk lady, Mary, went back to the front entrance, Frank turned to face the door that he had been standing by and said; “She’s in here sir, but you will have to wait for a little bit while the doctor examines her. There are chairs behind you if you would like to sit down, and I expect the doctor will want to ask you some questions.”  
“Okay and once again thank you so much” Gavin said.  
“You’re welcome” Frank said with a small smile as he turned away from Gavin and headed back to the emergency entrance where the ambulance was parked.

As Gavin sat in tense silence, the doctor was examining Madison inside the room, talking to a nurse that was writing down notes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that its a short chapter! Thank you all so much for the 20+ hits! :)

“Well as for physical injuries, she is lucky enough to just have a few bruises and scrapes. As for internal injuries, we won’t know of any until she wakes up.” The doctor stated to the nurse at his side, waiting for her to copy down what she needed to.

“Once she wakes up, and gives us permission to take x-rays and CAT scans, we can take a closer look at her.” he stated, looking towards the nurse.  
“Poor child, I hope she isn’t to shaken up by all of this” the nurse said, and then she glanced out the window in the doorframe and saw a young looking man sitting outside the room.  
“Oh, there’s the man, sitting there just like Frank said he would! He said he had a good feeling about him.” She said, hints of a surprised smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
“Yes, when Frank has a good feeling about something or someone, he is usually right about them being a good person.” The doctor replied, also glancing out the window.


	7. Memory

‘Ugh…I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck!’ Madison thought.

She remembered a flash of lights but not much else before that. She remembered who she was, but she couldn’t remember where she was from. This thought freaked her out a little. ‘Alright, calm down. My name is Madison Louise Ramba, I am fifteen, and I live…..I live…Oh my God I don’t remember where I live!! Wait…..where am I?’  
She finally opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on a bed in a white room, and there was what looked like a plastic tube up her left wrist. She carefully sat up when she noticed there were also two other people in the room, a man and a woman, and that they were looking down at her smiling.

“Well, it’s good to see you have finally woken up.” The man said.  
“Yeah” Madison said, and as she said it she noticed that her throat was really dry. She coughed a few times before she quietly asked “Umm...can I please have a glass of water?’  
“Of course you can honey” the woman said as she went through a doorway she also hadn’t noticed which presumably went to a bathroom.  
The lady returned with a glass of water and handed it to her.  
“Thank you” Madison said as she greedily gulped down the water.  
“Now, I know that you may be a bit frazzled, but I am going to have to ask you some questions, okay?” the man stated after she had finished the water.  
“Okay, but may I ask a question first?” Madison asked quietly  
“Yes, you may.” He said  
“Umm…what happened to me…and am I in a hos… a hos…I can’t remember the word very well, but the place where sick people go?”  
“You mean a hospital?”  
“Oh yes, that’s the word!”  
“Yes you are, you were in an accident and got hurt. I’m Dr. O, and this lady here is Ms. Amy. And seeing as a girl your age should be able to remember the word hospital, we will start from there.”  
The man beckoned over to the woman next to him.  
“Alright, before we go and take some scans to see if you have any other injuries, I’m going to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?”  
“Y-Yes sir…”  
“Alright, then let’s begin. Do you know what your name is? The two of us here don’t know it, and we would like to find out.”  
“Oh yes…my name is Madison…..Madison Louise Ramba.”  
“That’s wonderful!” “Well Miss Madison, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Dr. O stretched out his hand to shake hers and she carefully took it.  
“You too…” she said with a small smile.  
“Now, next question” “Do you know what happened to you?”  
“I-I remember a flash, but that’s about it…I’m sorry I don’t remember more.”  
“It’s alright, it’s alright. Don’t strain yourself.” He stated with a caring expression on his face.  
“O-okay”  
“Good, now do you remember anything about your past?”  
“Umm…I remember that I’m fifteen…but I don’t remember where I live…” I don’t think I have a family though…it’s not quite clear.”  
“Okay, thank you for your answers. It seems you have amnesia”  
“Am…amn…what?”  
“It means you can’t remember your past, or parts of your life.” Ms. Amy said gently.  
“Ohhhh, so what’s going to happen to me?”  
“Well, I have an idea of where you will go to recover, but I am not sure if it will work out. I need to check on it, alright?”  
“Umm…okay.”  
“Ahem…Dr. O, may I please speak to you for a minute?” Ms. Amy asked  
“Yes. Miss Madison, we will be back in a minute or so.”


	8. Idea

Dr. O and Ms. Amy went out into the hallway to where Gavin was sitting.  
“What do you mean…you have somewhere for her to go to while she recovers?”  
“I’ve got an idea.” Dr. O said with a smile.

Dr. O walked over to Gavin, who had lifted his head out of his hands when they came out of the room.  
“Hello, sir. Frank told me you might come by. May I ask your name?” he said with a smile.  
“Gavin sir, Gavin Free. I’m guessing Frank told you about what happened.”  
“Yes, yes he did.” If I may say so, he also said that you care about what happens to the young lady”  
“Yes sir, I feel horrible about what happened.”  
“Well, I have a proposition for you young man.”  
“What is it sir?” Gavin said, a strange feeling of rightness falling over him.  
“You’re not doing what I think you’re doing are you?” Ms. Amy said with disbelief.  
“Yes I am Amy.”  
“Umm…what is this thing you’re doing?” Gavin asked.  
“Well, since it seems she has no known connection to a family or caretakers, and she will need a place to recover for some time while her wrist and lower arm heals and hopefully her memory comes back, will you take care of her?”  
Gavin’s eyes went huge in disbelief at what the doctor had just asked him.  
The doctor laughed at his expression while his words ran through Gavin’s brain.


	9. Gavin's Choice

‘What the HELL did he just ask me!?’ Gavin thought.  
‘Well, wait…think about it for a second…yes it would be a lot of responsibility…but it could also be a lot of fun… it’s pretty lonely sometimes in the new apartment…since she doesn’t have her memory I could teach her all about my job and video games…hmmm…’  
“Alright” he finally replied “I’ll take care of her while she recovers.”  
“You’ll WHAT??” Ms. Amy practically shouted  
“I had a feeling you would” Dr. O said with a smile.  
“Alright, now the details; she will have to stay with you for a couple months or longer, depending on how long it takes for her memory to recover, and she will have to come visit us every two weeks. I’ll give you a schedule and some simple things you can do to help her settle in.”  
“Thank you sir” Gavin gratefully said.  
“You’ve heard what he has to say about it Amy; now let’s have him meet the poor girl” Dr. O said with a chuckle.


	10. A Place to Go

‘I wonder what I’m going to do while I heal…’ Madison thought to herself. “I hope it’s not boring” she said to herself.  
Dr. O and Ms. Amy came back in the room along with another younger looking man with sandy blond hair and green/blue/brown colored eyes.  
“Miss Madison, this is Gavin Free. Mr. Free, this is Madison Ramba.” Dr. O said.  
“Hiya Madison...” “How are you feeling?” Gavin cautiously said.  
“H-Hello Mr. Free. I’m alright; it just stinks not being able to move my wrist.” Madison said, frowning slightly.  
Gavin looked at the wall across from him embarrassedly as he said; “Yeah…that’s my fault if you were wondering. I’m really sorry.”  
“Ummm… how is it your fault? I can’t remember anything except a flash. Care to explain?”  
“All will be explained in due time.” Dr. O cut in. “For the time being, you will be staying with Mr. Free here while you recover. Is that alright with you?”  
“I guess so… it would get pretty boring around here wouldn’t it?” Madison said with a small smile.  
“That’s the spirit.” Dr. O said cheerfully. “You will go to live with Mr. Gavin tomorrow after we have done some tests today and you have gotten a good night sleep.”  
“O-okay…cool.” Madison said her smile becoming more visible.  
“Top! Well I’ll leave you now and go get ready. See ya tomorrow!” Gavin said cheerfully.  
“O-Oh bye!”

 

Dr. O ran a few tests on her that day that came back with good results. While she went from room to room with him, he helped her with the words for some of the machines and things that she couldn’t remember, and taught her some new words as well. He was happy with the fact that her amnesia didn’t hinder her ability to learn and comprehend new information. She was happy too…but she was frustrated with the fact that she couldn’t remember her past or what happened. Dr. O had strayed away from the topic, and she felt that he was keeping it from her on purpose. All he would say was that she was in an accident and that Mr. Free is the person who helped get her to the hospital. She decided not to think on it too much because she wanted to focus on re-learning and remembering all the stuff that she forgot.

‘Alright, once more. The tests we did today were a CAT scan, a blood test, and a…an…X-Ray!’ She smiled as she finally remembered the last test. Having completed her test, she could relax and get some sleep. She was feeling nervous and excited about going to live with Mr. Free tomorrow, and thought about what it was going to be like until she fell asleep.


	11. Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know! I'm sorry!

Gavin went back out of the hospital through the lobby and on his was out said thank you and good bye to the receptionist who had helped him. He got back to his car but instead of getting into the driver’s seat, he went around to the front to take a look at his car. ‘God, there’s a dent….that’s definitely going to scar me forever. Maybe this weekend if things aren’t too crazy I can ask Geoff to fix it or maybe take it into a shop.’ After inspecting his car, he got into the driver’s seat and drove back to his house. Locking the car and walking to his apartment, he went through the door, and stopped, looking around. “Crap” he muttered to himself as he took in his messy apartment. “Well” he sighed “might as well get started now.” He went to get a trash can and through the day cleaned the kitchen, living room, bathroom, but left his bedroom and bathroom alone, it’s not like Madison would be living in there. The last thing he looked over was the guest bedroom and bathroom. He made sure that the guest bathroom had a toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, and soap. When he had finished, he was exhausted. It was late, so he had an apple for dinner and quickly fell asleep.


	12. Kindness

On Saturday morning, Madison woke up at 10-10:30ish. Ms. Amy brought her breakfast, which was a bowl of cereal and fruit with a glass of water. The bowl of fruit was filled to the brim, and Madison figured it was because they discovered she was somewhat malnourished after going to take some of the tests. They had asked her if she knew why she was abnormally skinny, but of course she didn’t remember. She smiled at the fact that the nurse cared for her so much. When she thought about it, she felt so close to remembering something, but couldn’t grasp on to it. All she knew was that it felt weird being taken care of and loved. After her breakfast she brushed her teeth and made small talk with Ms. Amy. While they were talking, Ms. Amy braided her hair and tested her on some of the words she had learned the previous day.


	13. "Thank You"

It was later in the afternoon when Gavin came to get her from the hospital. When he got to the lobby, he was greeted by the same receptionist from the day before. She let him go down the hallway to Madison’s room. When he got there, he knocked on the door, and a female voice said he could come in. He opened the door and found that the female voice was from the nurse Ms. Amy, who was talking to Madison.  
“Hello Mr. Free, how are you today?” she asked cheerfully.  
“I’m good, thanks, how about you?”  
“Wonderful” she said as she smiled “Madison here has been learning and remembering the names of some of the equipment around the hospital, and Dr. O is very happy with her quick learning ability.”   
Gavin noticed that Madison had gone red with embarrassment and laughed.  
“That’s top!” He said, smiling.  
“It’s good to see you here Mr. Free.” Dr. O said as he walked into the room. “I’ve got an envelope here that has all the dates for visits back to the hospital, an amount of money for necessities, and a list of rules for the first week of recovery” Dr. O stated, placing extra emphasis on the word rules.  
“Thank you sir” Gavin said gratefully, taking the envelope.  
“You’re welcome” he said with a smile, “Now let’s get you two on your way”  
The four of them headed out to the lobby and said their good byes to one another. Just as Gavin and Madison were heading out the door, Madison turned and ran back, giving both Dr. O and Ms. Amy a quick hug and a whispered “Thank You”, then ran back to leave with Gavin, leaving the both of them a little bewildered but happy.


	14. Top

“Take shotgun Madison” Gavin said casually as they got into the car.  
“Ummm… Mr. Free, what’s shotgun?” she asked.  
“What! You don’t know what shotgun is?? Well it’s the front passenger seat in a car” He said   
“Oh…ok.” Madison said, still a little confused on why it would be called shotgun.  
“Have you ever been in a car Madison?” Gavin asked.  
“I can’t remember really, but I don’t think so…” She said softly  
“Well then you’re in for a treat ‘cause I’ve got a top sound system in here!” He said as they got into the car.  
“M-Mr. Free” she laughed “why do you say ‘top’?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. My friends always tell me I’ve made up my own words” Gavin said smiling. “Some examples are: spaf, minge, quif, bogger. The list goes on apparently.” He laughed after he thought about it.  
“Oh, that’s…top then…., right?” Madison said with a smile.  
“Yeah, I guess it is.” Gavin said, laughing.


	15. England

By the time they had gotten to his apartment complex, she had picked up all of Gavin’s crazy words, and they were talking like they were old friends. But she wondered why he sounded different from the people she had talked to at the hospital. So after they got out of the car and were walking to his apartment, she gathered the courage to ask him.  
“Hey, Mr. Free-”  
“Gavin, Madison, you can call me Gavin.” Gavin said with a smile.  
“O-Ok, but I have a question. Why do you sound so different from the people at the hospital?”  
“Oh, that’s because I’m not from here. I’m from England” he said as he unlocked the door and showed her inside.  
“Umm…what’s England?”  
“Oh, I forgot that you don’t remember anything. It’s a country across the Atlantic Ocean, North Eastish from Texas on a map.”  
“Do you have a map?” she asked as she took a look around.  
“Ummm no, but we can find one on the internet.”  
“Internet?” she asked.  
“Geez, I really have a lot to teach you don’t I?!”  
“I guess so” she laughed


	16. Her Own Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know: single quotes ' ' equal a thought and double quotes " " equal speech.  
> Thank you so much for all the hits! It makes happy to know you all like my story! 
> 
> Also, to Bryce Mayer; that comment you left me totally made my day! I'm so happy that you like my story so much!
> 
> Love you all!

Gavin showed her around his apartment and brought her to her room. Where they found Gavin’s cat lounging on the bed. Madison walked over to the cat and started petting it, immediately becoming attached to it. “Aww, your cat is so cute!”  
“Thanks” he laughed.  
‘Wow, I get my own room. This is so cool!’ “Wow Gavin! Thank you so much!" Madison said as she turned around and hugged him.  
“Y-You’re welcome” Gavin said, not expecting the hug.  
“Alright, now that you’ve seen my humble abode, you can explore your room some more while I get to that envelope the doctor gave me.”  
“Okay!” she said with a smile.

‘Wow, this is all so exciting! I feel so lucky to get to be here. Mr. Free, oops, I mean Gavin, seems really nice. Ugh Gavin just doesn’t feel right…maybe I could give him a…..a….what’s the word…’, she frowned “OH! Nickname, that’s the word!” she said out loud. ‘Yeah, I’ll have to figure out a nickname for him!’ She took her time looking around her new room and bathroom. The bedroom had a black dresser desk, and a small closet. The bathroom had a shower, toilet and a good sized sink with a cabinet underneath and a mirror on the wall. She waited until the end of her inspection to take a look at the bed. She didn’t know why, but she had a feeling that having a place to sleep was very important. The bed in the room was queen sized with a cool black headboard that went with the black furniture in the room. Since she didn’t have anything to unpack, she decided she would take a rest on the bed with the cat until Gavin needed her.


	17. Rules

Gavin took the envelope the doctor had given him to the kitchen where he got a knife out of one of the drawers and opened it. ‘Okay, here’s her appointment schedule, a list of rules for the first week, and’ Gavin let out a low whistle, ‘geez, 200 dollars for necessities. Alright, let’s take a look at this list.’ Gavin took the list out from the pile. “Okay so for the first few days there shouldn't be much activity so she can get a head start on her recovery, and she can’t have more than a few minutes of exposure to a TV or computer screen, so her mind can recover.” Gavin made a face, “Ugh that sucks…that’s like all I do for work and fun. What the heck is she supposed to do here if she can’t play video games?”...‘Well, maybe I can ask Michael if she can borrow a book or something. Crap! How am I supposed to explain to everyone why I have a girl living at my house!?'...“Ugh…better start with Geoff” Gavin went to go find his phone to make the call.  
“Sup Gavin, are you alright” Geoff said as he answered his phone.  
“Yeah, I’m alright, but could you come over today, I need some help with something”  
“Yeah sure Gavin, I’ll be over in like 10 minutes alright?”  
“Yeah, thanks so much”  
“See-ya Gav”  
“Yeah, Bye Geoff”

Gavin went down the hallway to go find Madison and tell her that they would be having a visitor. Gavin knocked on her door, but didn’t get a reply. “Hey, Madison?” Gavin asked as he walked in. He found that Madison had fallen asleep curled up on the bed with his cat. He backed out of the room quietly so he wouldn’t wake her up. ‘I’ll just wake her up when Geoff gets here.’ Gavin went back down the hallway towards his room and went inside, deciding to just listen to some music until Geoff got here.


	18. Geoff

Madison woke up to pounding on the front door and heard someone say “Gavin, you prick! Let me in!”

‘I guess I’ll just have to answer it’ Madison got up out of the bed and picked up the cat. She went out of her room and down the hallway to where all the noise was coming from. Madison put the cat in one hand as she opened the door with the other. “GA-uh…who are you?” a man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes said as he saw her.  
“Sorry sir, my name is Madison, but my question is who are you?”   
“Well, my name is Geoff…Geoff Ramsey” he said, perplexed as to why the girl was at Gavin’s house.  
“Nice to meet you Mr. Ramsey” Madison said with a smile “Uh...I think Gavin might be in his room, but I don’t know how he didn’t hear you…”  
“Little prick!” Geoff said “Let’s go see what he’s up to”  
Geoff and Madison crept down the hallway to where Gavin’s room is. “Alright, I’m going to take a look inside” Geoff said as he quietly opened the door. He saw Gavin lying on his bed with his headphones in and eyes closed, before he closed the door. “Okay, here’s the plan, I’m going to go in there and tackle him. So you just follow behind, okay?” Geoff instructed.  
“Yeah” Madison said with a big smile on her face.  
“Alright” he whispered “One, Two, Three, GO!” Geoff ran into Gavin’s room yelling his head off and tackled him, with Madison following quickly behind.  
“AHGGG! What the BLOODY HELL GEOFF!” Gavin screamed “Wait…GEOFF?”  
Then Gavin heard loud laughter from over by the door and discovered that Madison was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. “T-That was Hilarious! Madison gasped through the laughter that shook her body.  
“WHOT! YOU helped him?!” Gavin asked incredulously.  
Madison, who was wiping tears of laughter from her face, replied: “Well, you’re the one who didn’t hear him practically breaking down the door!”  
“Yeah Gavin, and you were the one who called ME!” Geoff said  
“Ugh, yeah I know” Gavin replied “Hey Madison, do you think you could do me a favor and get me the envelope from the kitchen?”  
“Oh, yeah sure” Madison said, still giggling as she left his room and went to the kitchen.


	19. Geoff's Response

“So Gav, care to explain WHY you have a girl in your house?” Geoff asked  
“Yeah, but I need to explain to you quickly before she comes back.”  
Geoff listened as Gavin explained to him what had happened in the last 24 hours of his life.  
“So let me get this straight, you HIT HER with your car, and now she’s going to live with you until she recovers? Geoff asked.  
“SHHH! She doesn’t exactly know what happened to her Geoff!” “The doctor didn’t tell her and I don’t know if I should or not. I kind of want to see if her memory will come back and she will remember what happened.”  
“Well I guess that’s your call bro” Geoff said “But I just want to know one thing; what are you going to do about work?”  
“Shit! I didn’t think about that!”  
“Yeah I didn’t think that you would”  
“Hey that’s hurtful!”  
“Yeah get over it; you’ve got me here now to help you”  
“Thanks Geoff, I knew you would help!” Gavin said smiling  
“Yeah well just realize that it’s a lot of responsibility, and you are probably the worst candidate to take care of someone”  
“Yeah, I know” Gavin sighed in defeat.

Just at that moment Madison came back into the room with the envelope.  
“Hey Gavin, there was a small package with this as well, but I just put it back in the envelope. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah that’s totally fine, thanks! Oh! This is Geoff by the way!”  
“Yeps I know, I opened the door for Mr. Ramsey, remember?” she said with a smile.  
“Oh yeahhh…” Gavin said sheepishly.  
“Hey Madison, you can call me Geoff alright?”  
“Oh, okay!”


	20. What to Do

Madison felt awkward just standing in Gavin’s room so she left the two of them and went to find the cat, who she had set down before they attacked Gavin. 

“She seems very sweet you know.” Geoff stated.  
“Yeah, I just feel horrible about what happened” Gavin said, slightly dejected.  
“It’s ok, but if you don’t eventually tell her, it’ll come back and bite you in the ass” Geoff said  
“Yeah, I know”  
“Alright, with that aside, what’s your plan? I can’t hide this from everyone and I definitely know you can’t”  
“I don’t really know, for the couple days she can’t look at computer screens or TVs, which totally sucks, but after that, I can probably take her to work. I’m almost positive she won’t cause trouble or anything.” Gavin said.  
“Well you’ll have to talk to Burnie and Gus about it, but I think it should be okay. If not, we could always use a babysitter for Millie” Geoff said with a half-smile.  
“Top! Thanks so much Geoff!”  
“You’re welcome dude. Now, where did she go?”

The two of them found Madison in the living room on the couch, petting the cat. She waved at them as they walked towards her.  
“So Madison is there anything about your past that you remember?” Geoff asked gently.  
“Ummm, well I remember my name; Madison Louise Ramba, and that I’m 15, but besides that, just distant feelings and not much else.”  
“Well I’m glad you remember that much.” Geoff said.  
“Thanks” she said with a smile.  
The rest of the day was spent telling Madison about what they did for work, and trying to come up with what she could do for the next couple of days. After Geoff left for his house, the two of them ordered pizza seeing as Gavin didn’t really have much food in his fridge. By the end of the night, Madison was exhausted so she passed out on her bed in her jeans and t-shirt. Gavin was about to do the same when he saw the envelope on his bed. ‘Didn’t Madison say there was a package in there?’ He picked up the envelope and there it was, just like Madison had said, right in the bottom of the envelope. He took the package out of the envelope and looked for a description. When he didn’t find one, he opened the package and out fell a rope necklace and a note. Before taking a closer look at the necklace, he read the note that had fallen out with it. 

When I asked Madison if she knew anything about the necklace, she said she had no idea what it meant, and she left it here at the hospital. I don’t know if it was special to her before the accident, but I want you to keep it in case she remembers anything about it or what it means. ~Dr. O

Gavin placed the note back in the envelope and took a closer look at the necklace. It was a small rope necklace woven with blue stones, with a small wooden cross in the middle. He looked closer at the cross and saw on the back that someone, probably Madison, wrote in small script the letters M.L.R. He decided the keep the necklace in the envelope, and put the envelope in one of his drawers before finally falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, life got crazy as finals closed in and my lacrosse season ended. Thank you to everyone who has liked and read this story, I never would have imagined getting so many likes! Love you all!  
> Also, I wrote a quick story called Light if you guys want to check it out, and just to answer this before it gets asked, I most likely will not be expanding on Light.

Sunday morning was pretty relaxed for Madison and Gavin. She had an apple for breakfast and was laying on the couch in the living room.   
“Hey Gavin, do you have any plans today?” Madison asked.  
“Naw, I don’t think so” Gavin replied. Gavin walked over to the couch and sat down by Madison’s feet.  
“Hey if someone says you can’t do something for a few days, do you think 2 days is a few?” Gavin asked.  
“Yeah, I think so…why?” Madison replied.  
“Because I’m going to teach you how to play video games” Gavin said.  
“Play what?”  
“Video games, like on the x-box”  
“Yeah you lost me there” Madison replied.  
“Even more the reason to teach you” Gavin said with a smile.

Gavin went over to the TV that the couch was facing and grabbed a disk out of a green case, and put it in some sort of device, which she assumed was the ‘x-box’.  
“Okay, first things first, this is the controller for the x-box” Gavin said as he handed her a black controller with lots of buttons and things on it. It, like the x-box, had a black and green X in the middle of it.  
“What am I supposed to do with this?” she asked.  
“Well, when you play a game on this x-box 360, you use it to control your character” Gavin said, thrown off by the fact that she knew absolutely nothing about video games.  
“Okay…So what game Gavin?” Madison asked, still confused as to how all this worked.  
“Well, I grew up playing a game called Halo, and there are a ton of new Halo games in a series, so we’re going to play Halo 4, which is the newest one, alright?”  
“Yeah, this should be interesting” Madison said with a grin.


	22. Chapter 22

After Gavin taught Madison the controls for Halo 4, and then they tried some 1 vs. 1 battles to get used to using the thumb sticks and moving around.  
“Alright I think I got this! Play against me for real now!”  
“Alright, but I’m not going easy on you!” Gavin replied.  
“Hey Gav, what’s the name of this map?”  
“Haven” he replied

‘Alright, just find somewhere to hide, and then shoot him when he comes around!’ Madison thought to herself. She had been lucky enough to find a sniper rifle, one of the guns she actually remembered the name of, while exploring the map, and was on her way to finding a place to hide.  
‘Come on, you got this! Okay, there he is! Just, wait for it, wait for it. BAM!’   
“Yeah! Finally! Woo-hoo!” Madison yelled as she jumped up from the couch.  
“What! That’s mingon! I can’t believe you got me!” Gavin shouted disbelievingly.  
“That is SO much fun! Can we play one of those live ones now?” Madison asked.  
“Yeah, we’ll probably both get crushed”  
“Oh well. It’s fun playing with you, so who cares?” Madison smiled.

Madison and Gavin played a lot of Halo 4 throughout the day, and Gavin was impressed at how quickly Madison picked up the game. He was surprised at how fun it was; actually playing with someone he didn’t work with.   
“You, my friend, have the potential to be as good as Ray” Gavin told Madison after she got quite a few kills in a match.  
“Umm, who’s Ray?”  
“Oh right, you don’t know anybody yet. I work with him and another guy named Mi-cool and they’re some of my best friends!”  
“That’s cool; I hope I get to meet them soon!” Madison smiled.  
“Well it’ll be sometime this week I think…I can’t abandon work forever” Gavin laughed.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I hope I’m not getting in the way of things!  
“No, no don’t worry about it! It’s all fine” Gavin quickly said, not wanting Madison to worry.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive”  
“Okay” Madison said, still not quite believing it was alright.

Through the rest of the afternoon and night, Madison and Gavin played Halo 4 on and off, or just lounged around on the couch in the living room. Madison had her feet going over the back of the couch while her head was resting on the cushion when she looked over at Gavin.  
“Hey Gav, what do you usually do on weekends?”  
“Well, Friday night I either come home or go out with some of the guys from work, Saturday I might hang out with a friend or just chill here, and Sunday I usually just lounge around until like 8 or something, then go over one of the guys houses for….well shit…”  
“What?”  
“What time is it?”  
“Umm let me check” she said as she slid off the couch to go look at the clock next to the x-box.  
“Well it’s about 10: 30ish” she said as she resumed her upside down position on the couch.  
“Crap, I totally forgot about Game of Thrones night” Gavin said, sliding his hand over his face.  
“What’s Game of Thrones night?”  
“Well there is this TV show called Game of Thrones, and usually the guys at work who watch it get together and order pizza or whatever and watch the new episode. Ray and Mi-cool will be suspicious after me not being at work Friday and now not going tonight. They might just come over and find out themselves as to why”  
As if right on cue, there was laughter outside as someone knocked on the door.   
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to cause trouble” Madison said, looking worried.  
“It’s not your fault, its mine for not explaining it to them yet. Now, I’ll go try and stall them at the door. Try to sneak back to your room so they don’t see you right away.”  
“Okay” she replied as she slid back off the couch and ran quietly back to her room, shutting the door.


	23. Chapter 23

“GAVIN, we know you’re in there!” Gavin heard Michael yell as he walked towards the door. With one last glance back to see that Madison was hiding in her room, he opened the door to face one Michael Jones and one Ray Narvaez Jr.  
“Sup guys?” Gavin asked  
“Dude what the Hell? Work on Friday and now Game of Thrones night? What’s going on Gavin?” Michael said when he saw Gavin.  
“Yeah dude, are you okay?” Ray asked.  
“Oh I’m alright” Gavin replied, inwardly panicking, trying to figure out how to tell them.  
“Well then what’s going on Gavino? You wouldn’t just skip work for no reason.” Michael said.  
Gavin bit his lip, “Umm...well”  
“Vav, are you hiding something from us?” Ray asked  
When Gavin didn’t reply Michael said “Well that answers that. Now let us in ‘cause before we even think of leaving you’re going to tell us what’s going on.”  
Gavin ran a hand through his hair and sighed in defeat. He let them into his apartment and walked over to the living room.  
“Who the heck would you be playing split screen with Gavin?” Ray asked and Gavin cursed himself for not turning off the TV, where his and Madison’s last match was still on the screen.

“Well, I’ve got a girl in my house” Gavin mumbled  
“‘Cause we can hear that Gavin” Ray stated  
“I’ve got a girl in my house” He said a little louder this time but Michael still said “Fucking speak up Gavin!” annoyed at how weird Gavin was acting  
“I SAID; I’ve got a girl in my house!” He shouted, and watched their facial expressions to see what they thought.  
“Dude, you could have just said so” Ray said.  
“Yeah if you have a girlfriend over you could have just told us, but why would you skip work?” Michael asked.  
“No! It’s not like that!” Gavin said, annoyed that they didn’t get the message.  
“Well, all clarity of that conversation was just lost” Ray stated and Michael said; “Yeah what the Hell Gavin?”   
“She’s not some girl I met at a bar or something; I literally mean I have a girl in my house!”  
“Wait…like living with you?” Ray asked, confused.  
“Yes, I literally have a girl living in my house! But it’s not like you think it is! Gavin said indignantly when Michael looked ready to ask something vulgar.  
“Then fucking explain it already!” Michael yelled

They didn’t even notice Madison had come out of her room and walked shakily down the hallway. She had heard the yelling, and was upset that she had caused Gavin trouble.   
“Hey G-Gavin, just let me explain, okay. Madison said as she came into the room, struggling to calm herself down. Before anyone could yell or say anything, she turned to Michael and Ray and said “I’m Madison” She said, trying to keep it together. “I woke up in the hospital on Friday with am…amn…damn it I can’t remember the word” Her frustration wasn’t helping her not cry, and Gavin had started to notice.  
“Amnesia” he said quietly.  
“Th-thanks” she said, still shaky. “Yeah I woke up with amnesia. I can only remember my name; Madison Louise Ramba, and how old I am, 15. The doctor at the hospital told me that Gavin was going to take care of me until I got better” She sighed, frustrated. “Nobody has told me why, and I am annoyed at that. However, I’m lucky that Gavin has done it because now I have a home for what seems like the first time in my life” Madison said, she was getting more upset by the minute and was tearing up. “And I get to know him and already meet an awesome guy named Geoff. So if there is anyone to blame for why Gavin hasn’t been able to do anything, it would be Me!” She turned to Gavin, tears flowing freely now; “I knew I was causing trouble for you! I’m so sorry!” she said as she turned and ran out the open apartment door towards the woods that were next to the complex.  
“Madison, wait!” Gavin yelled while Michael and Ray stood dumbstruck, but Madison was too quick and had already made it halfway towards the woods.


	24. Chapter 24

Madison ran through the woods getting scratched with branches and thorns. She ran who knows how far, until she reached a large oak tree. She sat down crying across from the tree until she caught her breath and looked around. After attempting to calm herself and stop the crying, she stood up and focused on the oak tree, as something in her mind came back to her. Flashes of a girl went through her mind; a small girl standing in front of a poor orphanage, and a slightly older yet much more tired looking version of the girl giving her food to younger children. Nothing older, nothing younger played in her mind. The images played over and over as she fell to her knees and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. ‘How could I have even thought I wasn’t a burden to Gavin? That I could have a…a family …a home’ She thought to herself, as she remembered this small portion of her life, crying harder and harder.


End file.
